Sylva Lok
Sylva Lok (SIHL-vah LAWK) is a powerful priestess of Siralee and ex-member of the Umbral Court. She is patient, cold, and cunning. Over the years she has grown used to getting what she wants. She either uses force, of which she has plenty, or she uses her sexuality, something else she has plenty of. Current She lives with Respen Do'Urden as one of his lovers, but also spends time looking for her lost lover, Lodinas Sythe. History Sylva was born in Battledale under the rule of Ulin Battleman. When her family discovered her dark heratige, they shunned her and left her on the streets. She was picked up by a priest of Bhalphos. She was taught how to stay in the shadows, how to blend in. She became a follower of the shadow god, and she became a rogue in the night. Over time she became one of the most powerful priestess of darkness in the world. Due to this, Bhalphos came to her in the night and she learned of Bhalphos' chosen servant Lodinas Sythe. He told her that she would be his lover and that they would make children in the name of Bhalphos. She sought out Lodinas and eventually found him. They became close and they were the only two beings in the world that each cared about wholly. They ended up combatting Lodinas' companions and lost. Lodinas was imprisonned and Sylva was shown the way of love with Siralee. Relationships She, in her own way, loves Respen because he helped show her the way of dark love and kindness. She has made friends with the rest of his lovers that she lives with, but her true love Lodinas is lost and she seeks him out. Character Sheet Asura-blooded Tiefling Cleric of Siralee 16 / Umbral Agent 10 Chaotic Good Medium Outsider (Native) Int ; Senses Defense AC HP Fort , Ref , Will Offense Speed Melee Special Attacks Spell List '(CL: 23) 4/8/7/7/7/7/6/6/6/6/4/3 *0th (4) - ''Bleed, Detect Magic, Purify Food and Drink, Read Magic *1st (8) - Domain: Faerie Fire. Bless, Detect Evil (7) *2nd (7) - Domain: Blindness. Calm Emotions (2), Darkness (3), Grace ''(2) *3rd (7) - Domain: ''Deeper Darkness. Deeper Darkness (3), Dispel Magic ''(3) *4th (7) - Domain: Heroism. ''Air Walk,'' Shadow Barbs (4), ''Tongues, Umbral Dread Bolt *5th (7) - Domain: Summon Monster V (1d3 shadows). Insect Plague, Siphone Magic ''(3), ''Spell Resistance (2), Umbral Dispel Magic *6th (6) - Domain: Dream. Greater Dispel Magic ''(3), Umbral Debilitating Portent, Umbral ''Dimensional Anchor, Umbral Unholy Blight *7th (6) - Domain: Insanity. Lunar Veil,'' Umbral ''Boneshatter, Umbral'' Cure of Magic Negation'', Umbral Flame Strike (2), Umbral Life Bubble *8th (6) - Domain: Greater Shadow Evocation. ''Umbral ''Antilife Shell, Umbral Cold Ice Strike (2), Dimensional Lock, Fire Storm ''(2) *9th (6) - Domain: ''Dominate Monster'. Umbral Destruction (3), Overwhelming Presence, Polar Midnight (2), *10th (4) - Domain: Umbral Greater Shadow Evocation. ''Umbral ''Orb of the Void (2), Umbral Stormbolts, Umbral Holy Aura *11th (3) - Domain: Umbral Dominate Monster'. Umbral Implosion, Umbral Soul Bind (2) Statistics '''Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Base Atk ; CMB ; CMD Feats Skills Languages SQ Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:People Category:PCs Category:Johnathan's Characters